


Sweet Like Candy

by cherrybliss



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Seungyoun, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, sub wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybliss/pseuds/cherrybliss
Summary: After months of pining, Seungyoun is finally free to do whatever he wants with Wooseok's body. And what he wants is to humiliate him, tease him to the point of begging, and make all his fantasies come to life.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 169





	Sweet Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final scene of my socmed AU that I did on Twitter (@sleepywseok), but you don't have to read that first to understand this. Enjoy <3

They stumbled into Wooseok's apartment without even turning the light on. Seungyoun had no idea where he was going, so he bumped into a few pieces of furniture and let Wooseok drag him to his bedroom as if he were the tiny one between them.

They weren't even kissing while feeling their way through the dark, although their lips ached for each other - they knew that once they start, they won't be able to stop for hours.

"So this is where the magic happens" Seungyoun joked, and he wanted to blame the trembling of his voice on the alcohol, but unfortunately, Wooseok's kiss had sobered him up completely. He was so nervous of not living up to Wooseok's fantasies, of destroying their fresh relationship, and most of all, of cumming in his pants the second he sees Wooseok naked. Because he was realistically that hot.

Wooseok saw through that, so he took the initiative and pushed Seungyoun down on the bed. In no time he was climbing over him, tangling their legs and latching onto his mouth again, and their second kiss was even better than the first. Wooseok took off both of their shirts and pressed their entire bodies together so that Seungyoun could feel the heat radiating from his skin. The intensity of the kiss and the weight of Wooseok's chest on his made Seungyoun so light-headed that he couldn't be shy anymore.

He turned them around so that he was now on top, which immediately got him a satisfied gasp from Wooseok, and his hands that were previously firm on Seungyoun's jaw now started exploring. Seungyoun shivered as he felt delicate fingers dance on his back, ultimately settling on his shoulders. Wooseok took the fabric of his shirt into his fists and clung to him like he would otherwise disappear.

Seungyoun felt his own dick hardening, so he put one thigh between Wooseok's legs to see if he was hard too. Which he definitely was, even more so than Seungyoun. Wooseok started rubbing against his leg, but kissing him even harder to distract him, so Seungyoun knew he would soon get impatient and needy.

He unzipped Wooseok's jeans without a word, like it meant nothing to him, but Wooseok let out a barely audible little grunt to show his appreciation. 

"So beautiful" Seungyoun whispered when he saw the transparent white panties that showed Wooseok's already half-hard cock.

"Aren't you going to take them off?" Wooseok asked when Seungyoun left his panties intact.

"We have time for that" Seungyoun smirked "I like it when you doll up for me. And when you get so wet that you soak all these pretty panties you love so much."

Reading those words in their late-night talks was one thing, but hearing them in Seungyoun's voice, right next to his ear, was something completely different. Every word went straight to Wooseok's cock, still constricted in those too-tiny panties, but he couldn't do anything about it - from now on, he was at Seungyoun's mercy.

Seungyoun sat up, his back leaning against the pillow, and tapped his lap twice to invite Wooseok to take a seat. Wooseok was so turned on by his demanding gaze, he straddled his boyfriend by putting his knees on each side of his thighs but stuck his butt out so that Seungyoun still has full access to him.

They went right back to kissing, with Seungyoun's hands on Wooseok's waist and Wooseok's arms thrown over his shoulders. That only lasted for a minute though, because Seungyoun slowly slid his hands down until he forcefully grabbed Wooseok's ass. The way he played with it and bounced it like he owned Wooseok made it hard for the smaller boy not to rub their crotches together, although the fabric of Seungyoun's jeans felt rough against his thin panties.

He could feel Seungyoun getting hard against him, and that was what made him shamelessly moan into the kiss and practically start riding him through their clothes. They probably looked like two horny high schoolers, but he didn't care - everything Seungyoun gave him felt so good, nothing was embarrassing anymore.

"Younie" Wooseok breathed out, still trying his best not to sound too whiny "Please touch me."

Seungyoun looked taken aback by Wooseok's forwardness, but he was happy to oblige. He first asked for the lube and warmed a copious amount of it between his fingers. He only moved the back of Wooseok's panties to the side to expose his hole, and his previously violent hands became slow and careful again as he spread his cheeks apart.

Wooseok's rim felt tender and velvety underneath Seungyoun's fingertips, so he spread lube all over it in tantalizing circles that made Wooseok clench down involuntarily. He was so slow with everything, just like what he told Wooseok about his fantasy, but it was a lot harder to handle when Wooseok was actually there, so turned on that he could cry yet so leisurely teased. 

When Seungyoun finally pushed a finger inside him, even though it was just one finger, a loud moan broke out of Wooseok and he wanted to start grinding on it immediately. No one else had ever been able to drive him so crazy with one finger, but Seungyoun was the type of person who could probably make him cum untouched just by kissing him the right way. It was as embarrassing as it was exciting.

"Fuck, how are you so tight?" Seungyoun swore when he could barely move a finger inside Wooseok.

"Ever since our truth or dare, I only humped my pillow to get off" Wooseok admitted "I wanted to make you feel good."

Seungyoun couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have a boyfriend like Kim Wooseok. Wooseok soon relaxed enough to take another finger, but that didn't stop him from going slow. All the little sighs and pleads spilling from Wooseok's lips meant nothing to him, so he started kissing him again to silence him, just as slowly as he was fingering him. 

Wooseok was doing his best to kiss back properly and match Seungyoun's smooth pace, and Seungyoun thought it was adorable how hard he was trying just to get a little bit of praise. The contrast between the usual snarky Wooseok and the one who was melting under him right now was beautiful, and Seungyoun was in love with them both.

"Baby" Seungyoun broke the kiss to say "Does this feel good?"

"So good, Seungyounie" Wooseok moaned once Seungyoun curled his two fingers "I can take another one."

"If you say so" Seungyoun punctuated it with another small peck, and then gently spread him with his free hand in order to get another finger in. 

The moment the third finger eased in, Seungyoun flipped the script and finally started pumping faster. A steady pace at first, not as torturing as his previous slowness but still casual, and then just a few pumps later, he was moving his fingers so quickly that Wooseok thought he was going to break him.

Seungyoun captured Wooseok's lips in the middle of a moan and started kissing him just as violently as he was fingering him. This time the kiss was full of Wooseok's desperate mewls that almost turned into screams, it was so hard for him to kiss but he kept trying, for Seungyoun. His chin was wet with drool, and Seungyoun never thought he'd see someone so confident break down like that just from fingering.

"Please, stop, please" Wooseok begged "I'm gonna cum."

"Sorry, princess, I got carried away" Seungyoun admitted sheepishly as he slowly decreased the speed of his fingering "You just look so pretty when you drool, I forgot about everything else. Here, why don't you take my clothes off too?"

Wooseok got embarrassed when he realized Seungyoun's jeans had a wet patch in the spot where Wooseok was trying to rub against him, and his own panties were dripping already. Seungyoun let him get rid of his jeans, but just when he hooked his fingers to the band of his underwear, there was a sharp hit to his ass and he froze.

"Oh, you're gonna have to work a little harder for that, princess" Seungyoun smirked "You know, the way you made me work for it instead of just talking to me."

"Hmph, but I need it" Wooseok whined, and he really did sound like a needy mess already. But now that Seungyoun knew how much he'd been toyed with, it was hard not to punish him.

"Uh-huh, and what do good boys do when they need something?" he asked, already enjoying the pout on Wooseok's face too much.

"Say please?"

"No, baby" Seungyoun waved his head and cradled Wooseok's cheek like he pitied him "I knew you weren't a good boy."

"No, no, I'm a good boy, I'll be good for you!" Wooseok started shaking, almost like that accusation hurt a lot more than being denied what he wants.

He didn't think twice about getting off the bed and dropping to his knees - he spread his legs, now kneeling on the floor before Seungyoun with a drooly little bulge that made his flimsy panties almost transparent. For a while he couldn't do anything but look up at Seungyoun, as he was trying to let him know he has full control over him.

"Please, Younie" he hiccuped like he was about to cry "Please, I need your cock so much, it hurts, it hurts."

"Oh no" Seungyoun said with faux sympathy "You know I would never hurt my kitten."

He finally took off his boxers, and seeing his cock for the first time immediately made Wooseok's throat go dry. It was just as he imagined whenever he played with himself - long, thick, with a slightly reddened tip shiny with precum. He wanted to taste it and feel it weigh down on his tongue, but Seungyoun didn't move, he just let him look.

His face was far too close to Seungyoun's cock now - if he only moved a millimeter, his lips would touch it and maybe the knots in his stomach would untwist, but he knew he couldn't do anything without Seungyoun's permission. So he stared at him with glassy puppy eyes and continued chanting please, please, please, but all he got from his boyfriend was a mocking smile.

"You think that's enough?" Seungyoun asked, and slapped his face with his cock "I let you get off twice already, I helped you hump your little pillow because you're a useless baby who can't do anything by himself, and you can't even be a good boy for me?"

Before Wooseok could answer, Seungyoun hit him with his cock a couple more times, and now the tears on his face mixed with Seungyoun's precum and made him look like a complete wreck.

"I'm sorry, Seungyounie, I'll do anything" he sobbed "Tell me what you want, I'll do anything for you. I just wanna be your good boy."

Seungyoun's heart stung a little when he heard those words, so his expression softened and he petted Wooseok's hair. "That's right, princess, that was what I was waiting to hear. Sorry, Seungyounie" he said when he tilted Wooseok's chin up and met his teary eyes "Maybe you are a good boy after all."

Wooseok looked like he finally remembered how to breathe, and when Seungyoun leaned down to kiss him, his already fuzzy mind became completely empty. 

"Now if you want me to fuck you, show me how you play with yourself" Seungyoun instructed in a low whisper, and he tapped the spot on the bed next to him so that Wooseok would get up "But you can't touch your hole, just this little prick of yours. And you're not taking your panties off yet."

Wooseok just held it in his hand at first, embarrassed of how red and wet it was, but then he started palming himself. Slowly, because his dick was so sensitive and he was afraid too much stimulation would make him cum before he even got Seungyoun inside him.

Once he gathered the courage to look up at Seungyoun, he realized he was doing the same thing - jerking off right in front of his face, trying to suppress his grunts, not taking his eyes away from Wooseok. It was so mesmerizing that Wooseok almost forgot he was supposed to make himself feel good too - he just wanted to watch.

"Younie, I'll cum if I keep going" he whimpered, but he didn't stop palming himself for a second "Please, I need you inside me when I cum. Please, Younie, haven't I been good?"

Seungyoun stopped stroking himself, but Wooseok knew he shouldn't take it as a sure sign he's allowed to do the same so he continued weakly flicking his wrist and looking at Seungyoun through tears. 

"You can stop touching yourself now" Seungyoun said gently "And put some lube on me."

Wooseok's dick protested with a sharp pain when he abruptly stopped touching it, but he just squeezed his thighs together and rushed to get the condoms out of the drawer. Seungyoun really intended to make him do everything by himself, but Wooseok was just ecstatic that he would finally get to touch his cock, to feel how heavy it is in his hand, even if just for a little while. After all, they'll have time to do anything and everything they want later.

He hastily squirted out too much lube, but Seungyoun didn't seem to mind the mess, he just smiled at how frantically Wooseok was trying to do everything and how his hands trembled so much he couldn't even open the bottle of lube.

"You can take your panties off now" Seungyoun instructed "But don't be so hasty, we don't want you to rip them, do we?"

Wooseok immediately understood what Seungyoun actually wanted, and even though every nerve ending in his body was burning, he made sure to give Seungyoun a little show. He slowly peeled the wet fabric away from his cock and watched it bounce ever so slightly, and then slid the panties down his thighs and delicately put them aside on the bed when he was done.

"Ah, isn't that so pretty?" Seungyoun mused "You did so well for me, princess. Now lie down and let me do the rest for you."

Wooseok's sigh of relief was accidentally audible and Seungyoun smiled again, but it wasn't a condescending smile - it was reassuring, and Wooseok knew he was in safe hands.

Seungyoun gently laid Wooseok on the bed and once again got on top of him, and Wooseok wanted to make a joke about him being too vanilla, but he was too turned on to care how Seungyoun is going to fuck him, as long as he just does it.

Wooseok obediently spread his legs without Seungyoun even having to tell him, and he felt himself tremble when the head of Seungyoun's cock found his entrance. Seungyoun just tapped it against the rim a few times, still being the teasing menace that he is, but then he slowly started pushing in and Wooseok's mouth opened in a silent gasp.

Seungyoun didn't take his eyes off of Wooseok's face as he penetrated him - he could see his eyes rolling back, see the choked-off little sounds trip over his lips, and wipe off that thin layer of sweat that was forming on his forehead. His little body couldn't stop shivering every time Seungyoun went an inch deeper, and they were both struggling to breathe because the pleasure was immediately overwhelming.

Once Seungyoun was completely enveloped in that tight heat, he couldn't form a single thought anymore. He stayed still for a minute, watching Wooseok's chest go up and down in anticipation, and letting him adjust to his size. He'd never felt as good as he did with his first thrust into Wooseok, and he had no control over his body anymore. His hips snapped on their own and he immediately started thrusting hard and fast, just the way Wooseok liked it.

"Ah, Seungyounie" Wooseok moaned softly "Ah, don't stop."

Seungyoun didn't think he could stop even if he tried to - he wanted to drown in Wooseok's moans, in his scent, in that entire moment. "So good, baby, you feel so good around me" Seungyoun praised him, and that seemed to do more for Wooseok than any form of touch.

Seungyoun remembered Wooseok saying his nipples were sensitive too, so he slid one hand from Wooseok's waist to his chest and started rubbing one of his nipples. Wooseok leaned into his touch and Seungyoun could see his abs clenching and his entire body reacting to such a simple touch. The way every part of Wooseok was _so_ sensitive to Seungyoun's touch drove him insane - he wanted to touch him everywhere at the same time, to explore until he knows exactly how to break him.

"Is this what you wanted? What you begged for?" Seungyoun asked while trying his best to level out his voice "Is my cock filling you up good?"

"Hnng, so good" Wooseok mewled "It's so big, Younie."

"Hah" Seungyoun chuckled breathlessly as he angled his hips so he could thrust even deeper into Wooseok "I always knew you were a cockslut."

Seungyoun didn't know if it was the dirty talk or the new angle that affected Wooseok so much, but his eyes suddenly started fluttering shut and he began letting out short, rapid breaths. Seungyoun loved the wrecked, desperate look on him, so he decided to keep going and speed up his thrusts even more.

"Look at you, you really needed it so bad" Seungyoun mocked him as he wiped a trail of drool from the corner of Wooseok's mouth "I've never met such a needy little whore. You're not so tough when you get a cock inside you, are you?"

Wooseok tried his best to reply to Seungyoun's teasing, but he was so overcome with pleasure, so cockdumb that he just wanted to lie there and let Seungyoun degrade him as much as he likes. His only response came in the form of pitiful moans and his shaky legs coming up to wrap around Seungyoun's waist. Seungyoun pulled him closer by his thighs and gently scratched his inner thighs to help him calm down, before he continued ramming into his pretty pink hole.

"Uhm, baby?" Wooseok whimpered, and almost every syllable was broken by one of Seungyoun's thrusts "Can you put your fingers in my mouth while I cum?"

"Ah, fuck" Seungyoun was still too overwhelmed by the warmth of Wooseok's hole to answer coherently "Want them now?"

Wooseok made a little grunting sound of approval, and Seungyoun moved one hand from his waist and gently slid his fingers into his mouth. Wooseok moaned around them and started sucking.

"Hngh, kitten, I'm close" Seungyoun moaned while he kept pounding into him.

"Cum inside" Wooseok tried to say even though he didn't want to let go of Seungyoun's fingers "Fill me up, please, fill me up."

Those words, moaned around his fingers in such a wretched tone, were enough to push Seungyoun over the edge, and he buried himself deep into Wooseok's puffy hole as he finally came. His voice turned embarrassingly high while he shot his cum into Wooseok, but it was almost entirely drowned out by Wooseok's lewd cries and the wet sounds coming from where Seungyoun was fucking his cum back into him. Wooseok clutched onto the sheets and violently thrust up into the air as his little cock spurted cum all over his stomach, but when Seungyoun brought his hand up to touch him, he whined: "No, no!"

Seungyoun removed his fingers from Wooseok's mouth so he could caress his waist again and kiss him while they ride out their orgasms. They were both entranced by the string of spit that connected the edge of Wooseok's bottom lip to Seungyoun's fingers, and the wanton look in Wooseok's eyes made Seungyoun wipe that spit on his overheated cheeks. When they kissed, it was clumsy and they could barely last a second without one or the other's lips slipping away to moan, but Seungyoun needed to feel the warmth of Wooseok's mouth on his. They were slowly coming down and stepping into oversensitivity, but Seungyoun never wanted to pull out. Wooseok's hole was twitching around him, but he saw it on his face that he didn't want to separate yet either.

***

"Why didn't you let me touch your cock?" Seungyoun asked once they both remembered how to breathe.

Shyly, tentatively, he snaked an arm around Wooseok's waist as a silent request to cuddle, and Wooseok immediately got closer to him until his head was resting on Seungyoun's chest. Seungyoun thought it was the most calming thing in the world - just as he imagined, Wooseok's breathing was soft and his hair even softer, and it smelled like honey. Unlike his previous rough touches, his fingers now feather-light on Wooseok's cheekbones and jawline. Their faces were close enough to feel each other's hot breath on their skin, and Seungyoun was so blissed out that he couldn't believe it was all _real_.

"Uhm, well, for our first time I really wanted to cum just from your cock..." Wooseok admitted.

"Wow," Seungyoun smiled smugly "You're something else."

"Shut up" Wooseok pouted and cuddled up closer to his chest.

"You were so good for me, princess" Seungyoun said as he kissed his forehead "I can't believe I get to have you all to myself now."

"I can't believe that after everything, our first time was so vanilla" Wooseok sighed "And I can't believe I loved that so much."

"It's called _making love_ " Seungyoun corrected him "But you're right, it was pretty vanilla when I made you beg on your knees for my cock and then slapped you with it."

"I told you already, I'll stop calling you vanilla when you spit in my mouth and call me a good hole" Wooseok reminded him.

"Okay, we can do that next time" Seungyoun said casually "We're going to have so much fun together, Wooseokie."

"I'm so happy I'm dating you" Wooseok said, so completely and utterly in love.


End file.
